From Friends To Lovers
by Miss Relena Darlian
Summary: All right! My first Duo/Hilde fic! R&R and there will be more to come after this one...^_^ Non-yaoi as always! Don't like it, don't read it, OK?


{indicates thought}  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From Friends to Lovers  
  
Hilde Schbeiker walks into the apartment she has been sharing for almost one week with Duo Maxwell. She sets the bag of groceries she had just bought down on the table and starts to make spaghetti. She decides Duo is still at his job, the automobile repair shop, because she knows he would be running in here right now if he was home already. He was really good at fixing cars and he held down his job well.  
  
{I've been best friends with Duo for a long time.....I wonder if it could ever be something more.....I don't know if he feels the same way...}  
  
Her train of thoughts is interrupted when she hears the front door open and Duo walks in to the kitchen. He smiles at her and wipes the sweat and grease off of his forehead with the back of his hand.  
  
"Hey, Hilde! Whatcha making?" Duo greets her with his cheerful voice and smells the food cooking. {This is almost like I'm married to her....} He quickly dismisses the thought.   
  
"Spaghetti." she smiles back, "You look worn out...hard day?"  
  
"Yeah, we were busier than usual. I'm gonna take a shower before dinner."  
  
"Alright. This should be ready in about ten minutes."  
  
She watches him walk into the bathroom and shut the door. She smiles and imagines herself going in there and getting into the shower with him. She laughs out loud and goes back to making the spaghetti. By the time it's ready Duo walks out of the bathroom with a towel tied around his waist, and Hilde can't help but stare at his tanned and muscled upper body. He notices her staring at him and laughs, and she laughs back and blushes.  
  
{She looks so cute when she blushes.....} "I'll be right back." he says and goes into his room to get dressed.   
  
Duo walks out of his room in a few minutes and sits down at the table. Hilde fixes his plate and says, "You're just in time."  
  
"Thanks, this looks great." he says and smiles up at her.  
  
{Oh, that smile.....} She feels her face growing hot. {What is wrong with me? I'm always around him, so why all the sudden do I feel like this?}  
  
She sits down across from him and they start to eat in silence. She glances up at him. His hair is still wet and is pulled back in a ponytail, and he's wearing a gray tanktop and black pants. She feels like just telling him all of her feelings for him, but she decides against it. {What if he doesn't feel the same way? Then I'd feel really stupid.}  
  
They finish dinner and Hilde picks up the plates and puts them in the sink. Duo gets up and goes over to the sink and starts washing the dishes.  
  
"But Duo, it's my turn to do the dishes..." Hilde starts.  
  
"Don't worry about it. You make the dinner, I do the dishes!" he says and playfully hits her on the back.  
  
"Thanks, Duo..." {He can be so sweet sometimes....For a little while}  
  
"It's no problem, really." he says as he finishes scrubbing the dishes and puts them in the dishwasher.   
  
"Want me to braid your hair for you?" Hilde asks him, using this as an excuse to touch him. She has to look up to see his face when she stands next to him. She is surprised at how much taller he has gotten in three years.  
  
"Well sure, if you don't mind." he answers.   
  
She grabs a brush and she sits on the couch beside him and starts to brush out his hair. "So how did everything go today?" she asks him as she starts to braid his long hair.  
  
"It went pretty good. Everybody had engine problems today, I think I repaired about fifteen of them." he says and yawns.  
  
She ties an elastic band around the end of his braid. "I'm done."  
  
He yawns again and laughs. "I am so tired...I'm gonna sack out. 'Night Hilde."  
  
"Goodnight, Duo." she says and they both go to their rooms.  
  
~*1:35 A.M.*~  
  
Hilde wakes up and looks at the clock. {Oh man, is it that early?} She can't get back to sleep and she goes into the kitchen to get a drink of water.  
  
Duo hears something in the kitchen and gets up. He walks quietly into the kitchen and sees Hilde standing there, the light of the moon shining down on her and making her hair seem to glow. He moves over torwards her. "What are you doing up, Hilde?" he asks, his voice breaking the silence in the room.  
  
"Hey, Duo...I just couldn't sleep so I got up." she says to him. He moves out of the shadows and she watches the moonlight dance across his bare chest. She takes a step forward to where they are inches away from eachother.  
  
He looks down at her with his cobalt blue eyes and slowly fits his hands around her waist. She reaches up around his neck and he leans forward until his lips meet hers. Gradually, he puts his tongue in her mouth and holds her tighter against him, deepening the kiss and making it more passionate. Hilde feels like she's in Heaven and doesn't want to let go of him. He pulls his lips away from hers but still holds her as close as ever.  
  
"I've wanted to do that for a long time..." he whispers in her ear. {Did I just say that?}  
  
"So have I." she whispers back. {Yes! So he does feel the same way!} She leans her head against his chest. "I was afraid you didn't have the same feelings for me as I did for you."  
  
"I've had these feelings since day one." he says and kisses the top of her head. "I love you, Hilde."  
  
{I can't believe he's saying this to me!} "I love you too, Duo."  
  
"I'm gonna sleep even later than I usually do if I don't get some sleep soon. Gotta go to work tomorrow." he says, sounding disappointed.  
  
"Tomorrow's Saturday." she laughs.  
  
His eyes light up. "Oh, that's great! I just wanna do fun stuff tomorrow, then!" {And tonight....oh, shut up stupid, you just barely kissed her!} "Goodnight, Hilde."  
  
"Goodnight." she says back.  
  
They both go to their separate rooms again, not wanting to be away from eachother. Duo flops down on his bed and tries to sleep, but Hilde keeps popping into his head. {I'm never gonna fall asleep.....} He tries that sheep jumping over the fence thing and laughs out loud to himself. {I can just go look at her for one second....} He rolls off of the bed and sneaks over into Hilde's room. He looks at her sleeping form on the bed. {Man, I really want to lay down next to her...} He thinks about that for a second. {What the heck? Why not?} He gently lifts up one of her arms and puts it over him and then faces her and puts his arms around her. He immediately falls asleep with his face next to hers.  
  
~*9:30 A.M.*~  
  
Hilde feels warm arms wrapped around her and she opens her eyes. She is surprised to see his face right next to hers and sleeping. She props herself up with one elbow and pushes Duo's bangs back off of the front of his face. He opens his eyes and looks at her.  
  
"Goodmorning...." he says to her innocently.  
  
"Hey, so you just appeared in here last night, huh?" she says and laughs.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know how that happened..." he jokes and tucks some of her hair behind her ear.  
  
She playfully pokes him in the ribs and asks "So, what are we gonna do today?"  
  
"Fun stuff."  
  
"What kind of fun stuff?"  
  
"I don't know, just fun stuff."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Stuff."  
  
"Duo!"  
  
"OK, OK! Well, we could do this..." he says as he leans forward and kisses her. {And we could go a little bit farther....shut up, dumbass!} He gets up off the bed and takes Hilde's hands and pulls her up.  
  
"I need to go take a shower, OK?" Hilde says and heads torwards the bathroom. She hears footsteps following her and turns around to see Duo with a mischievous grin spread across his face. "And where do you think you're going?" she asks him, holding back a giggle at the look on his face.  
  
"I was just going down here, don't worry." Duo says and laughs as he disappears around the corner.  
  
Hilde laughs and enters the bathroom. She locks the door behind her just in case a certain someone with long chestnut hair gets a little too mischievous.  
  
As soon as Duo makes sure Hilde is in the shower, he runs into the kitchen and pulls out all the ingredients he needs to make pancakes. He remembers when Howard had made some really great pancakes and had told him how to make them. Funny, he didn't know before that Howard could cook. Duo starts to make the pancakes and puts them on a big plate after he finishes them. {This should surprise Hilde...I bet she thinks I'm just a little retard with a long braid...I'll show her...} He looks up just as Hilde walks into the room.  
  
"Wow, Duo, you made breakfast?!" she exclaims, emphasizing the word 'you'.  
  
"Yes, IIIIIIIII made breakfast." he says and glares at her. "You thought I was too stupid, didn't you?"  
  
"No, of course not! I was just teasing you..." she says and puts an arm around him.  
  
"You better have been just teasing me, because if you weren't, the Great Destroyer will get his revenge!" Duo says and looks down at her evilly. His face suddenly breaks into a grin and he offers her some pancakes.  
  
"These are really good!" Hilde says after she takes a bite.  
  
"See, I'm not a total failure." he says, grinning yet again.  
  
She laughs and takes another bite of the surprisingly good food. {Duo can even cook...Now I've seen everything.}  
  
When they are both done eating, Duo stands up and takes the plates to the sink. Hilde, remembering what he had said yesterday after she cooked dinner, hurried over to the sink and stood in front of him.  
  
"You make the breakfast, I do the dishes." she says and grins.  
  
"Oh, so you remember, huh?" he teases and leaves the room to change quickly.  
  
Hilde finishes scrubbing the dishes and watches Duo come back into the room, smiling wider than usual.  
  
"What's with you, braid-boy?" she asks, noticing his wide grin.  
  
"Nothing..." he says, grinning some more, purposely putting her on the edge and not telling her the truth to make her go crazy.  
  
"Duo, tell me! You know I hate it when you do that, although you do look cute." she giggles.  
  
He crosses his arms. "Well, you'll just have to find out then, won't you?" he says, running out of the room.  
  
She runs after him, hopping over a big pile of pillows he had left in the middle of the small living room floor a few nights ago. She turns the corner and shrieks as he runs into her, causing them both to fall down in the pillows laughing.  
  
"Duo...You stupid...DUMB BUTT!" she manages to say in between her laughs.  
  
"Me? A dumb butt? You are the dumb butt queen, Hilde!" Duo teases.  
  
She grabs a pillow and whacks him over the head with it, and he pretends to fall over dead like he had just received a fatal blow. He tries hard to keep from laughing as she keeps shaking him and telling him to stop playing dead. He finally gives up and they both fall over, laughing hysterically.  
  
When they finally catch their breath again, which takes a while, Duo stands up and pulls Hilde up with him.   
  
"So, what are we going to do next?" Duo asks her.  
  
"I don't know, hopefully something atleast a little more sane than this." Hilde says, smiling.  
  
"I don't know if I can manage that." Duo grins.  
  
"I know you can't." Hilde says, running from him once again as he glares evilly and chases after her.  
  
"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay...You want to know if there is a sequel to this, right? It depends on you guys. You give nice reviews, I give nice new fic. ^_^ Simple enough? Yep, this was finally my Duo/Hilde fic. About time, huh?   
  
  



End file.
